


Thought and Memory

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [18]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve all lost a lot just to get to where they are now and she knows, just as the other former wives do, that they cannot forget those who will never see how much things have changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought and Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=7149#cmt7149).

It takes a long time before Capable has the chance to relax and breathe and think again; building a new society from the shattered remains of the Citadel and everything Joe left behind hadn’t been easy, even with all of the rest of the former wives and Furiosa to help and the War Boys more than happy just to have someone to tell them what needed to be done.

When things are more settled- food and water and work distributed more evenly to the people so that no one is suffering or straining just to live anymore- she goes out to the edge of the gardens, almost to where the desert sands still creep in and try to encroach on their lives, and looks out on the shifting sand and water mirages far away on the horizon and she remembers.

They’ve all lost a lot just to get to where they are now and she knows, just as the other former wives do, that they cannot forget those who will never see how much things have changed for the better; sitting in the sun, surrounded by the green of a new chance at life, this is her time to remember their sacrifices.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
